


Will This Last?

by RennissanceBlade



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Bonding, F/M, Fluff and Angst, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:53:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27939212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RennissanceBlade/pseuds/RennissanceBlade
Summary: When a girl from our world gets thrown into Exandria, she doesn't know what to expect. Hell, she's scared out of her mind. She never thought she'd have to face the dangers of a world she thought was fictional.
Relationships: Mollymauk Tealeaf/Reader
Comments: 6
Kudos: 18





	1. Prologue: In Dreams

**_Pounding. Pounding was all that Y/N could feel. Her head was pounding, her heart was beating at probably 10000 bpm, and her arms throbbed in absolute, burning, pain. As she ran, she stopped in horror. She was frozen to the spot, her gaze stuck on the raging flames that were jumping from one building to the next. Screams filled her ears as people ran to escape the fire, this world having nothing to stop something of this scale. She turned, and ran with the crowd, but the pain slowed her. Somewhere in the back of her mind, a familiar voice called out her name._ **

**_As she was almost to the river, which was a safe haven against the flames, when the front of a house fell over. The window shattered as it came in contact with her skin, extracting a scream from her, before she began to loose conciousness. "Y/N!" That same voice called, now joined with others. They all sounded familiar. Water soon doused the flames around her, allowing a figure to come through and get to her. "Y/N! Oh, god!" A blurry figure exclaimed, as she was unable to make out who it was. The only things she could see was the blue robes they wore. "Come on, Y/N! You have to survive. Molly will kill me if you don't!" The woman, as Y/N could figure out because she was now being carried, urged, hurriedly bringing her out of the flaming wreckage of the house._ **

" ** _Y_** \- TIME TO GET UP, Y/N!!!" The illusion of the dream, more like nightmare, was shattered when her little brother pounced on her and began screaming. "Okay, okay! I'm getting up, B/N." She groaned, pushing the boy off of her and, subsequently, off of the bed. "Hurry up, then! Cause mom says that you need to finish your homework before you go to school!" He informed, scampering out of the room. 

Y/N groaned and slammed her head back down into her pillow, laying there for a moment before actually getting up. _Just another normal day..._


	2. Chapter 1: Where The Heck Am I?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to Exandria, the world you thought was fantasy. Try to survive more than one night, ja?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woohoo! Chapter One is here! Don't mind my giddiness, it's just that I already have a lot of views on this story. Who would have known? And I got kudos! Thanks so much to whoever left those!!! Also... There is a reference to a video game that I played called "Destiny 2: Shadowkeep". It's a small reference, but it is there. Enjoy!!!

Y/N closed her locker softly, a sigh escaping her masked lips. "What's wrong, Y/N?" F/N asked, nudging her with her S/C elbow. Y/N just smiled lightly at her friend, laughing softly under her breath. "I'm fine, F/N. Just tired." She said, adjusting her hoodie sleeves. "How has life been treating over the weekend?" She asked, deflecting her friend's worries. "Boring. I couldn't get past one stupid room in the Pit of Heresy. It was super annoying. There was this one stupid Knight that kept wiping my team." She ranted, her normally bubbly attitude still adorning her features.

"What about you?" She asked, a smile in her eyes. "I... I had the dream again." Y/N said quietly, fidgeting with the corner of her sketchbook. F/N's features immediately morphed into concern. "Again? I thought you said that they'd stopped!" She whispered back, pulling Y/N by her sleeve into a small alcove. "Why didn't you message me?" She inquired, partially interrogating her friend. "I didn't message you because, this time, it was different. I could _feel_ everything! I could actually _hear_ what was happening. It was like I was there in person. And... something else changed, as well. _They_ talked to me!" She said in a hushed whisper, opening her sketchbook and looking for the right page in her desperation. "Look!" She said, pushing the book into F/N's face with her finger tapping on a pair of recent pictures.

One was a sketch of the Mighty Nein, her favorite Campaign from Critical Role, and the other was a blurred picture of what she had seen in her dream. The figures looked very similar, so similar that if the one wasn't blurry, you could have probably figured out who they were. "The dreams are pulling things from my life into them!" She said quietly, telling herself that so she could blame it on her brain. F/N's brows furrowed, and she sighed. "I don't know if that is fully true or not, but I do know that we have to get home." She said, leading their conversation to outside as they began to walk down to the sidewalk to the crosswalk. "Yeah... This will pass, as all the others did." Y/N said, but she couldn't help the dread that filled her gut.

They continued to chat as they waited for the crosswalk to say that they could cross, and continued to do so as they crossed. They were so involved in their conversation that they didn't see the car barreling around the corner. They only saw it at the last second, Y/N pushing F/N to try and save her. But it was too late. Searing pain swept through both girls, and a screeching sound was heard somewhere near them. But their eyes unfocused, and the last thing either of them felt was their hands touching the corner of Y/N's sketchbook.


End file.
